Case of the Missing Agent
by MeTuKa
Summary: An agent is missing! Will Donovan find him or will he have to do the case himself?


Donovan didn't know what to do. Everything was planned to perfection. At least he thought it was, until he received the call from Alex. After planning all month, it was shot to hell in just a few seconds.   
  
Donovan just settled down in his apartment, getting everything ready to make his dinner when Alex called. Their agent was missing. He wasn't at his home or his office. His cell wasn't being answered and pagers weren't being returned.   
  
This was one reason Donovan didn't like working outside his unit. Not that he was saying Pat Callahan was a bad guy to work with, but he knew how his team operated. He could read them just by their actions.   
  
Alex and Jake were combing the North side of Chicago looking for Pat. Looking at where he hangs out and his home. Maybe he fell asleep and was a sound sleeper. Donovan didn't want to think of the possibility that Pat changed his mind. When he brought the assignment up to Pat, he was thrilled to do it. A chance for something different, especially since he just sits behind a desk most of the time.  
  
Donovan closed his eyes and groaned. He should've followed his gut feeling and had Cody or Jake do this assignment. Donovan opened his eyes quickly when he heard the horn from a car beside him. Traffic was horrible. Streets were being closed and everyone and their brother were out traveling.   
  
"Donovan," he barked into his cell phone.  
  
"It's Cody." he replied, "So far nothing on Agent Callahan. Monica is talking to his boss and co-workers to see when they last saw him."  
  
"It's not good enough!" Donovan growled.  
  
"Hey!" Cody yelled back, "Don't blame the messenger. He was your idea, remember?"  
  
"I know that." Donovan bit back. "A month of preparation has gone into this and I'm not going to let this go to hell in a hand basket because of one agent who decided to play hide and seek in the Chicago area!"  
  
"What are we going to do if we can't find Agent Callahan?" Cody asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Either you or Jake," Donovan started to say.  
  
"No! Oh hell no!" Cody shot out. "You can't make me do this assignment. I will kill you first."  
  
"Cody, I don't have time for this." Donovan warned.  
  
"I don't do UC work, remember?" Cody replied, trying to sound like Donovan.  
  
Donovan couldn't help but smile at that. "Fine," Donovan replied, "Jake will have to do the assignment if we can't find Callahan."  
  
"Good luck at that." Cody muttered.  
  
"What?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Nothing." Cody quickly responded , "I'm still waiting to hear from Jake and Alex. As soon as I do, I'll contact you."  
  
"Okay. I'm heading down to the meeting point to see if I can smooth things over." Donovan said.  
  
"Think I'll do this assignment, he has another thing coming." Cody muttered as he hung up his phone.  
  
"So, you think he bought it?" Jake asked, handing Cody a hot cup of coffee.  
  
"Looks like it." Cody replied, "He thinks one of us will be doing this if Callahan can't be found."  
  
"Don't think so!" Jake protested.  
  
"But Jake, you'd look so handsome," Alex smirked, walking into the building.  
  
"I have an ace in the hole to make sure I don't end up in this case." Jake boasted,  
  
"You know payback for this will be a bitch?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yea," Cody admitted, "but it'll be worth it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan jumped out of his car and out to the meeting point. He didn't look forward to telling Mrs. Magruder that Callahan was missing. She was a sweet old lady, but when mad, she was scary.  
  
Donovan saw her surrounded by people, talking into a radio. He gathered his courage and started walking over to her.  
  
"Oh Agent Donovan," Mrs. Magruder smiled. "is your agent getting ready?'  
  
"Mrs. Magruder, I need to talk to you." Donovan replied, smiling at the old woman, "In private."  
  
"Of course," she smiled back, showing Donovan into the dressing room. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this, Mrs. Magruder," he started to say.  
  
"Maggie, please." she smiled.  
  
"Maggie," Donovan smiled, trying not to upset her. "It seems that Agent Callahan has been called away for an emergency." Donovan hated himself for lying to the woman, but he didn't want to admit they couldn't find him.  
  
"Oh dear!" she whispered, "I hope everything is alright."  
  
"We're not sure at the moment, but I do have another agent in mind to help out." Donovan reassured her. "Agent Shaw,"  
  
"Oh, you mean the cute boy with the sad eyes?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Donovan laughed at her describing Jake. "I can call him and have him here in ten minutes."  
  
"That won't do." she sighed.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Donovan asked.  
  
"He's not tall enough." she replied. "Agent Callahan was six one. We had the outfit made for someone his height. I guess we'll have to."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Magruder," Donovan interrupted, "I'll be able to do it. Pat and I are the same height. Everything should fit me."  
  
"Oh bless you Agent Donovan." she smiled hugging him, "I'll let you change."  
  
Donovan nodded his hea and watched the old woman walk out of the room. "I'll kill Pat when I find him." Donovan swore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it's cold!" Alex whined, taking more of the blanket from Jake. "When are we going to see him?"  
  
"Soon," Jake said, taking more of the blanket back.   
  
"How many times has he called our phones?" Monica asked, drinking her hot chocolate.  
  
"Close to thirty." Cody said, loading filming into his camera.  
  
"Here he comes!" Alex excitedly pointed. "Michael, can you see it?"  
  
"Tanta!" Donovan's little boy excited giggled.  
  
"Got the sign ready?" Jake laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan stood there waving to everyone, planning and plotting torture to all involved. After ten minutes he knew in his gut Jake and Cody were behind this.   
  
He wasn't sure if Alex or Monica were involved. Monica knew enough when not to get involved in the other agents stunts.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." the announcer said over the load speaker, "Our final float in Target's Thanksgiving Day Parade is coming down! There he is! Santa is waving and laughing, spreading his holiday cheer to all."  
  
"I'll show them spreading my holiday cheer to all," Donovan muttered, waving to all the excited children. He froze when he saw a sign.  
  
In big bold letters "We love you Agent Santa!" Jake and Monica were holding the sign. He could see his son in Alex's arms waving to him.  
  
Donovan waved back to his son and scanned the crowd for Morgan. Morgan and Monica were involved too. Both will join in the torture he has in mind.   
  
He'll start the torture when they all go back to his house for dinner. Morgan invited the team over for Thanksgiving.   
  
He'll give them something to think about. Their Christmas party will be coming up soon as well as another Operation Shining Star. He'll get even with them all, except Morgan. That'll be tonight, he thought to himself, smiling. He knows where he can get a little elf costume for her. 


End file.
